She's Got A Thing For This Werewolf
by p-attinson
Summary: Renesmee starts admit to herself about her feelings for Jacob. One Shot.


"So my niece has got a thing for a werewolf?"

Renesmee sighed, opening the can of Pepsi that sat before her. Her expression bore a frown and she gulped, slightly nodding.

Emmett chuckled stridently, ruffling her copper curls. "You know I love you, Nessie," He paused and then grabbed the remote beside her spot on the couch. "But why?"

Renesmee shrugged. "I don't know, Emmett. It's strange. He's just more…appealing to me now." She then took a sip of the Pepsi, examining the cabin's dark walls layered with books, paintings and random family heirlooms her mother had acquired over the years.

Emmett was silent as he flipped through the channels. Finally he reached his favorite; ESPN. Renesmee sighed taking that as her cue and threw the afghan blanket off her lap while standing up.

"I'll be in my room if you need me," She mumbled ambling away.

Emmett replied with an "Okay" as she opened the door to her sanctuary.

It was home, here. In this room she had lost herself in various books, movies and her daily journal entries. There was something about the nimble, rosy walls that held a sort of spark that brought her to life each time she stepped onto the dark, wooden floor. Maybe it was freedom; maybe it was safety.

Renesmee belly flopped against her mattress and began to trace the designs laced on her comforter; she couldn't stop thinking about Jacob. It troubled her that she had finally admitted to herself that she had grown fond of him in other ways besides a best friend, a brother…

Throughout the years Jacob had always shown starry-eyed interest; of course, Renesmee always brushed it aside and told herself it was out of sheer fun. She never realized how sincere his flirting really was. She didn't know how she felt about that yet…

But aside from the strange, raw, emotion she had built up for him, Renesmee had grown fond of Jacob Black.

Groaning out of frustration, she turned on her back. She watched her ceiling fan spin and began to blink in order for it to go slower; it was something she used to do when she was a toddler before her mother rocked her into a drifty sleep.

"Renesmee, may I come in?"

The sound of her father's voice brought Renesmee back to reality. She hastily sat up and folded her hands in her lap.

"Welcome home, daddy." She smiled sweetly.

Edward grinned at her and prudently walked to the edge of her bed where he proceeded to sit next to her; she scooted to make room.

"Emmett said you behaved well tonight," He said kindly. "I'm proud of you."

Once more, Renesmee smiled in return.

"Your mother is showering," He rolled his eyes and she did as well. There was no need for her mother to bathe; she didn't have to. _It calms the nerves_, she would say. "But she'll be in here soon to say goodnight." He said.

Renesmee nodded, her curls bobbling up and down. She slipped underneath the covers as Edward kissed her forehead delicately, tucking her in like he always did. He slightly tickled her stomach and she giggled noisily as he nuzzled his nose against hers before walking towards the door.

Renesmee sighed with relief after he left. It was hard to not think of Jacob every time her father had touched her; even the slimmest interaction of skin and she was caught. She couldn't afford him to know how she felt about Jacob…not after she found out about her mother's past just days before.

A few moments later, Bella arrived at her door. She leaned against the frame and smiled widely. Renesmee raised an eyebrow. "Are you coming in or not?" She joked.

Bella rolled her eyes playfully.

They had always had more of a best friend relationship than any other. It was one of the things Renesmee enjoyed that about her mother; she didn't get too involved when it wasn't necessary. Renesmee questioned if she could talk to her about the feelings she was starting to develop; but of course, she'd have to think about that.

"Did you have fun?" Renesmee asked.

Bella sat in the same place Edward had. "I did. What about you?"

Renesmee shrugged her shoulders. As much as she adored her uncle, Emmett could fizzle out pretty easily around her. She wondered if that was her fault.

"Emmett and I went to go hunt for a while," She sighed, shrugging. "We ran into Jacob."

Bella nodded and smoothed the fabric of the bed sheet. "How's he doing?"

Renesmee tried to hide her gulp. "Fine, I guess."

But the truth was, Jacob _wasn't_ fine. He was getting more irritated as the days passed and each time he looked at Renesmee he almost seemed to cringe; it worried her. He wasn't ever like this before.

Bella took an intake of breath, scanning the room. "I miss him," She sighed. "We should have him over soon. Would you like that?"

Renesmee tried not to shrug again. Instead she nodded weakly. "Sure," She answered.

Bella somewhat smiled before she kissed the top of Renesmee's head. "I'll see you in the morning." She whispered.

Before Bella shut the door, Renesmee called out, "I love you, mom."

Bella froze. "I love you too, Renesmee."


End file.
